Siempre es de noche
by diyeim
Summary: Toph y Sokka tienen algo claro, en sus vidas siempre es de noche, ella por su naturaleza, él por sus recuerdos, pero la noche puede tener un nuevo cielo


**Siempre es de noche.**

**Por: Diyeim.**

- ¡Sí, tengo hambre! ¡Sí, estoy frustrado! y ¡Sí, soy un gruñón!, pero si no soy yo el gritón tendría que ser alguien más. – Grito Sokka como energúmeno.- Y déjame ver que opciones hay- dice sarcástico tocándose el mentón - Aang cuando se enfada le salen rayos y se convierte en avatar, quizás eso sea mas agradable que verme molesto. – volvió a gritar, con las manos en la cintura se encamino hacia Katara- Quizás mi bella hermana podría ser la gruñona, pero la Reina de azúcar le sale una terrible arruga por la que me culpa y no se le borra en días, así que sus enojos son de larga duración, y aunque estamos aburridos de eso quizás es lo que prefieren- argumento irónico el guerrero- Y Toht… - continuo alzando un dedo para señalarla pero luego lo dejo caer derrotado - bueno a ti te vendría bien remplazarme de vez en cuando en el papel de cascarrabias.

- Te sedo el honor chico maravilla.- contesto la bandida, Sokka la miro con una gran vena en la frente, y luego con frustración.

- Suficiente necesito aire- declaro el guerrero- los veo después- dijo dirigiéndose fuera del campamento ante la mirada preocupada de Aang, Katara salió corriendo tras él pero una sólida pared de roca la detuvo.

- Ya oíste Reina de azúcar el chico maravilla quiere estar solo.- dijo Toph

- Pero es mi hermano, y…

- Y es el hombre mas testarudo, sobre la faz de la tierra, dale espacio y comida y lo tendrás de vuelta, tranquilo y feliz.- dijo la bandida señalando la improvisada cocina.

- Tienes razón pero… podrías…

- Descuida le echare un ojo.- Aang rio por lo bajo. – cuando su pulso se regule te aviso- la maestra agua sonrió tranquila y se dedico a cocinar.

Sokka camino frustrado un buen rato hasta que llego a un acantilado, solo faltaba unas semanas antes de su gran golpe a la nación del fuego y aunque quería ser optimista sus posibilidades reales de ganar la guerra eran muy pocas, miro sus manos con tristeza, que podía hacer un simple humano para cambiar el mundo… suspiro con pena, al menos Katara y Toph eran especiales, ante ellas se movían montañas y mares y que decir del avatar Aang dominaba todo lo que él solo podía apreciar en su estado natural.

El guerrero bajo la cabeza y luego la alzo y miro a la luna, no, no debía hacer el papel de miserable, ahora que la gran guerra se acercaba no debía ver sus defectos sino sus fortalezas, quizás no podía manejar los elementos pero había algo que si podía hacer, mover almas, quizás los otros no se habían dado cuenta de su maravillosa habilidad pero analizando sus recientes aventuras podía enumerar demasiados momentos en los que él se había demostrado a si mismo ser más que un soldado, él era un líder, un estratega y un gran guerrero, como dijo su maestro, el ingenio y el espíritu era lo que movían su espada, Sokka saco su hermosa espada forjada con las mismas estrellas y seguramente bendecida por ella…

En ese momento su mente voló hacia una diosa de cabellos blancos que le miraba desde la luna, Yue su princesa de la noche lo observaba desde el cielo, amaba la noche y la luz que su amada le prodigaba, realmente era el único ser sobre la tierra que tenía el derecho de decir que amaba a la luna.

Siempre actuaba como un idiota no podía negarlo pero después de lo que sucedió con Yue su idiotez camuflaba su pena, otra estrategia pensó, para no desanimar al grupo, para no colocar piedras en el camino del avatar, para salvar al mundo, para poder vengar su muerte, suspiro con tristeza, como era posible que la hubiese llegado a amar de esa manera si solo compartieron unos cuantos días, pero el amor era ciego, y el suyo eterno; quizás hacia unos días había besado a Suki, pero ese beso careció del amor que debería tener, ese rose fue solo un acto mecánico inspirado por el cuerpo pero muy lejano del alma, la verdad al ver los ojos de ella recordó aquellas sensaciones que tubo cuando la vio la primera vez, quizás en honor a eso la había besado.

Mentira, no fue nada de eso, la beso porque estaba seguro que no saldría con vida de esa guerra, y que quizás ella tampoco, la beso porque eso era lo que ella quería, porque ella arriesgo su vida por ese beso, porque era lo que ella necesitaba para conservar la esperanza en el futuro, la beso para darle razones para vivir y pelear, la beso porque era otra estrategia militar en la cual las guerreras Kyoshi tenían su papel y ella era la clave para llegar a las demás.

Se maldijo a si mismo, en esta guerra era él el que estaba perdiendo el alma.

- Oye chico maravilla la comida esta lista- Sokka miro a la bandida ella tenia algo que le helaba la sangre, desde que Jet había muerto en el lago Laogai se sentía desnudo, ella podía saber cuando mentía, sin embargo, hasta el momento nunca lo había descubierto ante los otros, quizás era que el simplemente no era lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar su atención, si eso era.

- Ya era hora- contesto en el tono más hastiado que encontró, pero al pasar al lado de la Bandida esta lo detuvo.

- Muy bien chico maravilla, escúpelo.- dijo la chica mientras le tomaba férreamente de la mano.

- ¿Que cosa? - dijo molesto sin entender a que se refería.

- Estoy harta de verte llorando como nena- contesto ofensiva la maestra.

- ¿Que demonios acaso me espías? espera eso no tiene sentido estas ciega como demonios dices que me vez.- grito con una cara patética.

- No te hagas el idiota conmigo Sokka recuerda que no soy como ellos, no necesito ojos para ver a través de ti.- Sokka se sintió atrapado no era una buena noche para enfrentarla pero al parecer era ahora o nunca, o la convertía en su aliada o en su enemiga de todos modos no podía mentir sin ser descubierto.

- Bien que es lo que quieres saber- dijo el nativo de la tribu agua sentándose en la tierra.

- ¿Porque tu maldito corazón se contrae cada noche de luna llena? y ¿porque tu organismo se descompone al atardecer?

- Porque para mi siempre es de noche- Toph retrocedió ante tal afirmación el cuerpo de Sokka le transmitía una sensación que la llenaba de pena, y miedo.

- ¿A que te refieres?- tentó la maestra sentándose a su lado.- esa frase es de mi repertorio eres poco original- dijo con suavidad intentando distraer el organismo del caballero para que le aclarara el concepto.

- Siempre es de noche porque mi alma solo añora la oscuridad para verla.- dijo seriamente

- ¿A quien?- pregunto con cautela ya que cada célula de Sokka le decía que lo que fuera, para el guerrero era muy importante.

- A la luna, - el guerrero señalo el astro- tu no la conociste pero antes de encontrarnos yo ame a una mujer que murió y cuya alma se fundió con el espíritu de la luna.- la bandida guardo silencio y dirigió su mirada al suelo- ¿no me crees?- pregunto Sokka.

- Me gustaría no creerte pero ya sabes que es difícil engañarme.- la maestra no pudo controlar sus actos pero antes de que Sokka pudiera comprenderlo Toph lo tenia acunado en un suave abrazo.- en la guerra todos perdemos, al menos guardas un bello recuerdo de ella, ¿como era? – dijo la chica en tanto que acariciaba los cabellos de Sokka, el guerrero se dejaba hacer, este era un gesto de alianza así que podía confiar, desde hacia rato necesitaba esta clase de abrazo, no se lo había pedido a Katara porque si lo hacia seguro ella lo descubriría.

- ¿Haz tocado el hielo?- pregunto.

- Si- Respondió

- Su cabello era como el hielo- agrego. Toph intento hacerse a la idea.

- ¿Era frío?- pregunto intentando buscar algo mas significativo para su mundo.

- No – contesto trastornado por la imagen de la luna.- Suave y terso, tal como el cabello de Katara- eso sí era claro para ella- ¿Haz tocado el agua del mar?

- Gracias a ustedes más veces de las que me gustaría.- respondió.

- Pues sus ojos eran como el mar- agrego el guerrero.

- ¿Salados?- intento de nuevo encontrar algo concreto en la descripción que recibía.

- No, te hacían pensar en la inmensidad, saladas eran sus lágrimas.- el guerreo tenia dibujada una sonrisa mientras hablaba- Su piel era tersa y calida como… como…

- La tuya – pregunto la bandida tocando la mejilla del guerrero.

- Si pero mas suave. Y sus labios sabían a lo que debe saber la gloria.- concluyo ante el recuerdo.

- Era muy bella, con razón te enamoraste de ella, con lo que me acabas de decir casi la puedo ver en mi cabeza, eres bueno describiendo para ciegos pensé que me dirías algo así como que sus ojos eran azules, su piel morena y su cabello blanco.

- Supuse que los colores no dicen mucho para ti.- concluyo el muchacho

- Es bueno que de vez en cuando alguien lo entienda. Oye Sokka podrías… podrías… decirme como soy.- dijo ruborizada y temerosa. El guerrero la vio sorprendido un momento y luego se levanto de su regazo.

- Bueno, tu piel es como el cabello de Yue suave como el hielo pero calido como el pelaje de Appa, - la bandida sonrió de medio lado.

- Ahora tengo pelo de bisonte.- reclamo con cinismo.

- Oye baja la voz quieres ofender a Appa,- la chica iba a replicar pero Sokka la callo colocando sus dedos en su boca, - tus labios son muy finos y tersos como la superficie de las uvas, y se ven jugosos deben ser como fresas.

- Eso si es creativo- dice la bandida intentando calmar su corazón y bajar el rubor que sentía en sus mejillas, para Sokka no paso inadvertido ese rubor, seguro que nadie le había dicho nada bello, se sintió algo triste por ella.

- Porque sientes lastima por mí, no necesito eso de nadie.- reclamo la maestra, Sokka pensó rápido.

- Porque creo que es una lastima que tu cabello siempre este atado. – el guerrero desato la diadema de la bandida y el cabello de esta callo por sus hombros.- así te vez mejor- la bandida podía sentir como el corazón de Sokka se aceleraba quizás era cierto que se veía mejor de aquella manera.

- Tu cabello es como el lodo.- dijo el chico algo impactado

- Oh que romántico.- respondio sarcástica.

- No, me refiero a que es fresco y suave, - de repente Sokka sintió algo muy en el fondo de su pecho algo que le dejo hipnotizado- tu cabello es como la noche y tus ojos son como la luna, - y de repente vio en las perdidas pupilas de Toph el reflejo de Yue y como imbuido por mágico encanto se acercó lentamente y beso a la ciega, al principio con suavidad y luego con pasión.

- Toph no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni que había pasado con Sokka de un momento a otro su organismo estaba en caos y luego entro en un profundo sopor y ahora la besaba y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que corresponderle, nunca había besado, nunca la habían tocado y nunca se dejo tocar y ahora solo quería que Sokka no se alejara de ella, hacia un tiempo que lo había empezado a apreciar mas que a los otros pero esto era mas de lo que esperaba.

De repente recordó lo ultimo que dijo el guerrero "tus ojos son como la luna", era eso, a pesar de entender lo que pasaba no se alejo de él espero a que necesitara un poco de aire. Sokka se separo lentamente de Toph disfrutando todavía del leve mareo que deja un beso intenso y al hacerlo entendió lo que había hecho, la había besado de una forma que le estaba doliendo por que le había gustado demasiado, iba a decir algo pero ella le coloco la mano en la boca.

- No digas nada chico maravilla, se que es culpa de la luna- y señalo el cielo al azar- ahora ve a comer.

- Yo…- intento decir.

- Que parte de no digas nada no comprendes, acaso te lo explico con plastilina, lárgate a comer que tus tripas están en huelga y son bastante ruidosas. Estoy casada de escucharlas.- el muchacho la miro y luego al cielo, sonrió ante sus propias conclusiones.

- No sé porque lo hice Toph, no es amor, pero igualmente no me arrepiento.- dijo ladino, travieso, coqueto, si era culpa de la luna entonces no se echaría para atrás, hasta el momento lo que había pasado era algo que definitivamente no planeo.

- Te patearía el trasero si te arrepientes y saldría corriendo si es amor, pero no me puedo quejar aunque te falta técnica- ambos chicos sonrieron, si definitivamente no era amor pero nada se perdía en estos tiempos. El guerrero le coloco la diadema y regresaron al campamento pensando que la noche en que vivían podría tener un cielo diferente.

Cuéntame como va cayendo el sol  
>Mientras hablas pensare.<br>Que guapa estas, que suerte ser  
>La mitad del cuento de un atardecer<br>Que observo al escucharte,  
>Porque mis ojos son tu voz.<p>

Acércate, que cuando estamos piel con piel,  
>Mis manos te dibujaran,<br>Tu aroma me dirá tu edad.  
>Junto a ti, unidos sin saber porque,<br>Seguramente se me note  
>El resplandor de una ilusión,<br>Porque a tu lado, puedo olvidar

Que para mí siempre es de noche,  
>Pero esta noche es como un atardecer,<br>Si logras que a la vida se asome,  
>Tus ojos sean los que brillen.<br>Y la luna que la borren,  
>Que en mi eterna oscuridad<br>El cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre.  
>Que no daría yo por contemplarte<br>Aunque fuera un solo instante.

Hace frío es tarde y tienes que volver,  
>Que hay alguien que te espera, seguro.<br>Una vez más el tiempo se nos fue.

¿Volverás? , dime si mañana volverás  
>Como lo has hecho cada tarde,<br>Para contarme como muere el día.

Y se marcho, ella se alejo de él.  
>Pero, como en las cartas...: dos puntos, posdata,<br>Se me olvidaba, no me presente.  
>Solo fui testigo por casualidad,<br>Hasta que de pronto, él me pregunto:  
>Era bella, ¿no es verdad?<br>"mas que la luna" - dije yo -, y el sonrío.

Nunca más se hará reproches  
>Por intentar amanecer.<br>No volvera a perderse en la noche,  
>Porque su alma hoy brilla con mas fuerza<br>Que un millón de soles.  
>Pero, en su eterna oscuridad,<br>A veces se le oye a voces;  
>Que no daría yo por contemplarte,<br>Aunque fuera un solo instante.

Alejandro Sanz


End file.
